Steam Steam Love
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Tsuna is stressed. Too stressed. Which is why Yamamoto, being the loving boyfriend he is, decided to drag Tsuna to a small hot spring to relax—that is, before hormones took over. TYL!8027 One-shot. Rated for mature content. For Lightning515.


**Title: **Steam Steam Love

**Summary: **Tsuna is stressed. Too stressed. Which is why Yamamoto, being the loving boyfriend he is, decided to drag Tsuna to a small hot spring to relax—that is, before hormones took over.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **TYL!8027

**Warning: **...Pretty much PWP. Hopefully not much OoC-ness. Enjoy~

**Dedicated to: **Lightning515

* * *

**Steam Steam Love**

* * *

"T-Takeshi... Just where are we going?" Twenty-four year old Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi grumbled as he stumbled through the 'darkness'.

"Mah, mah~ It's a surprise, so trust me, Tsuna~" Yamamoto replied cheerfully as he lead Tsuna on.

The Vongola Decimo wanted to tell his Rain Guardian that trust wasn't the problem here, but he had a feeling that voicing it wouldn't change anything so he settled on wondering how did this happen.

Tsuna didn't understand what got into Yamamoto. One moment he was working on that endless pile of paperwork (right after he got back from another useless meeting with Varia, too) that seemed to grow by the minute, the next he was blindfolded by Yamamoto and dragged out of his office. He tried to keep track of where they were going, but the fact that he was surprised, plus the fact that Yamamoto deliberately took random corners and loops made him loose his direction (the motive of his Rain Guardian's actions, no doubt). Tsuna sighed, giving in to the swordsman's whims and followed him.

"Are we there yet?" Tsuna asked. Well, he thought, whoever that is.

"Yeah~ just a bit more." Yamamoto answered. Another minute of walking or so, Yamamoto led Tsuna into a room where he was blasted with a burst of warm air. "Here we are!" Yamamoto announced cheerfully as he gently removed Tsuna's blindfold.

The Vongola Decimo made a small noise as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. "Is this..." Tsuna gasped when his sight finally adjusted itself. "...a hot spring?!"

"Yep~" Yamamoto grinned.

"...Since when do we have a hot spring in the Vongola estate and why do I not know anything about it?" Tsuna questioned slowly.

"Because we don't?" Yamamoto replied, almost sheepishly.

Tsuna stared disbelievingly at his Rain Guardian. He was absolutely sure that the duo hadn't left the Vongola estate yet, he was also certain that the Vongola estate does not have a hot spring on its land.

...No _natural_ one anyway.

...And _**certainly not in Vongola HQ**_.

"This is... the _Foundation HQ_...?!" Tsuna choked out.

"Bingo~" Yamamoto grinned.

"Are you kidding me?! Kyouya will kill us! Better yet, _me_!" Tsuna squeaked, paling at the—admittedly rather tempting—steaming hot spring. He was so busy and stressed lately and a nice long soak in the hot spring would be rath—_No, Tsuna! Kyouya will kill you! He built it in the Foundation HQ for a reason! Actually, in the first place, is this hot spring really a hot spring? No, wait, that doesn't matter! What matters is that Kyouya will bite us to death!_

"Mah, mah~" Yamamoto grinned. "Hibari's not even in the country right now, right~? He won't know~"

Well, it's not like Yamamoto wasn't making sense. Hibari was, in fact, out on another information hunt as well as on a mission and was not expected to be back until the next week, earliest. Still, Tsuna couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong with this.

"Come on, Tsuna~ I promise, nothing will happen." Yamamoto smiled reassuringly. "Shall we go?"

Tsuna stared at the firm and calming smile on his Rain Guardian's face and felt his already crumbling resolve breaking down further.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but moan as he sank into the hot spring water (he still pondered over the authenticity of it) after a quick shower. Yamamoto grinned as he stepped in after Tsuna, sitting beside the brunet. "Nice, isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna made a small noise in agreement, still enjoying the effect of the warmth water on his aching body. "Still regretting?"

"A little. None in a while." Tsuna groaned out as he rested against the stones.

Yamamoto laughed. "You've been working so hard lately. Just consider this as a treat and relax."

"You, Takeshi," Tsuna sighed contently. "...are the best boyfriend ever."

"Glad you think so~" The Rain Guardian grinned. "So, doesn't this wonderful boyfriend get a reward for dragging you out to relax?" Yamamoto grinned wickedly.

Tsuna gave a mock-glare-slash-pout as he smacked Yamamoto's arm playfully. "Isn't the whole point of this for me to relax?"

Yamamoto's grin only widened as he answered, "Roger that, Boss!"

In an instant, Yamamoto was towering over Tsuna, and before the Vongola Decimo could protest, the raven had pressed their lips together for a searing kiss. Tsuna moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto, drawing him closer as he deepened their kiss. If he were to be truthful, Tsuna would admit that he had been so busy lately and this was something that he missed terribly. Yamamoto seemed to understand, bracing a hand against the stone as he used his free hand to support the back of Tsuna's head. Tongues clashed for dominance as the two lovers clung desperately to each other, and it was only until they could no longer hold off their need for air did they finally break apart.

Tsuna's face was flushed, his lips swollen red as he stared at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. "Ta-Takeshi..." He gasped out.

Yamamoto merely smiled as he leaned down again, pressing feather-light kisses all over Tsuna's face—from his eyes, to his cheeks, to his nose, and to his lips—as he trailed a hand down his boyfriend's body teasingly. Tsuna gave a whine as Yamamoto's hand brushed against his side down to his inner thighs, but never touching where he needed him to.

"T-Takeshi... Don't tease me...~" Tsuna moaned as Yamamoto rubbed the sensitive spot on his hip. "T-touch me...!"

"And where do you want me to touch, Boss?" Yamamoto purred into Tsuna's ear as he licked the earlobe playfully.

"T-there...!" Tsuna gasped.

"Where?" Yamamoto repeated. "Here?" He asked, tugging at Tsuna's already hardened nipples, pulling and rubbing it between fingers. "Here?" Yamamoto continued, smirking at the whine of protest from Tsuna as he trailed his hands down to the brunet's waist. "Or maybe here?" His hand shifted downwards further, just barely touching Tsuna's inner thighs. "Or perhaps... here?" Yamamoto grinned wickedly as he slipped his hand under Tsuna's towel, grabbing hold of the source of the budge in the brunet's towel.

Tsuna moaned loudly, arching his body upwards as he screamed, "_Yes!_ _**There!**_"

Yamamoto hummed in satisfaction, tilting his head to nip at Tsuna's pulse line as he slowly stroke the hardening arousal in his hand. Tsuna groaned, almost writhing against the rocks and he growled for Yamamoto to "_move faster!_" The Rain Guardian grinned slyly, caressing the member in his hand almost leisurely as he pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Tsuna's body, covering the skin with bright-red marks. Tsuna whimpered as Yamamoto rubbed at his arousal, spreading the glistening fluid dripping from the tip of his erection with a thumb occasionally while he gently stroked the brunet's member. Tsuna gasped, almost shivering as Yamamoto pumped his aching arousal, feeling the coil in the pit of his stomach tightening.

"Ta-Takeshi...!" Tsuna moaned. Yamamoto smirked almost cruelly as he ceased all movements, chuckling at the pout/glare on his boyfriend's face. "Takeshi." Tsuna growled.

"What, Boss?" Yamamoto answered playfully, grinning at the deepening blush on Tsuna's face. It was, by chance that Yamamoto found out that the one time Tsuna enjoyed being called 'Boss' was, in fact, during sex. Not that Tsuna had a thing for dominance, but the brunet simply got turned on by the address for no particular reason. Needless to say, Yamamoto had been abusing that fact to his liking. "What do you want me to do, Boss~?"

Tsuna's flushed face reddened even more, even as he glared (read: pouted) at his boyfriend. "Y-You know what!"

"Sorry, Boss. I don't know~" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna blushed furiously as he mumbled something incoherent. "What was that, Boss? I didn't catch that~"

Tsuna growled. "_Suck me now!_"

"Understood, Boss." Yamamoto murmured.

With a grunt, Yamamoto tore away the towel covering Tsuna and lifted him out of the hot spring, setting the brunet down on the edge with his legs still dangling in the warmth water. Yamamoto grinned as he settled between Tsuna's spread legs, and with his hands holding down the brunet's hips, the raven swallowing him whole.

Tsuna screamed at the tight heat suddenly surround his member. He would have arched off his body in pleasure if he could, but with Yamamoto holding his hips down tightly, he could do nothing but moan and whimper at the pleasure. Yamamoto hummed around his arousal as he bobbed his head up and down leisurely. Tsuna groaned as Yamamoto grabbed hold of his sacs, rolling it between his hands. The brunet was stuck writhing helplessly as needy moans fell from his lips. The coil in his the pit of his stomach was tightening once more, threatening to snap. And when Tsuna glanced down to watch his erection disappearing and reappearing from those swollen red lips, Tsuna couldn't help but gasped, shuddering violently as he spilled his release down Yamamoto's throat.

Yamamoto grinned around the softening member in his lips as he swallowed up the sticky white fluid greedily. He slowly lifted his head off Tsuna's lap, thoroughly enjoying the flushed look on his boyfriend's face. Knowing that Tsuna was still watching him, Yamamoto licked his lips rather sensually and tilted his head down once more. Making sure to lock eyes with those molten honey orbs, Yamamoto licked at the tip of Tsuna's already-reawakening member, before twirling his tongue around the shaft, cleaning it of any leftover fluids. The raven gave a moan as though he just had the most delicious treat in the world (which, in his opinion, it was). He heard a strangled groan from above and grinned widely. Yamamoto lifted himself up once more, pressing their lips together, letting Tsuna have a taste of himself.

"Takeshi..." Tsuna sighed as they broke apart. Yamamoto smiled down at him, only to frown as he remembered something. "What's wrong?"

"I, uhh... forgot the lube. Or rather, it's in my pocket..." Yamamoto answered sheepishly. Tsuna couldn't help it; he broke out laughing. "T-Tsuna...?"

Tsuna only shook his head, still laughing. Soon enough, Yamamoto started laughing as well, and their combined laughter filled the room. As their laughter died down, Tsuna grinned wickedly as he pushed Yamamoto down to settle in the hot spring before he took his turn in towering over the raven. Yamamoto quirked an eyebrow, intrigued as he watched.

With a smile that could only be described as sultry, Tsuna rested his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders as he slowly grounded his hips against the prominent budge hidden behind the flimsy towel covering the raven' slower body. Yamamoto groaned, but never once did he look away as Tsuna practically danced in his lap, alternating the speed of his movements in between the occasional roll of his hips. Yamamoto swallowed harshly, raising a hand to cup the back of Tsuna's head as he slammed their lips together hungrily. Tsuna moaned lewdly as he arched his body, the warm spring water sloshing about them messily.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto growled against his boyfriend's lips.

Tsuna smirked and lifted his hips before peeling off Yamamoto's towel painfully slowly. Supporting himself on his boyfriend's shoulders, Tsuna shifted, positioning himself over Yamamoto.

"Wait, Tsuna." Yamamoto called.

Tsuna merely smiled, "Shush. _Boss_ is rewarding you." And with that, Tsuna sank down on Yamamoto's member, sheathing him fully in go.

Yamamoto grunted slowly while Tsuna let out a drawn-out moan, shuddering in his boyfriend's lap. Tsuna would shamelessly admit it; while he wasn't shallow enough to love Yamamoto simply for sex, he admitted that he did enjoy that part of their relationship quite a lot. The feeling of Yamamoto filling him up so fully was something that he loved and craved, and was something he would never get tired of. And he knew Yamamoto felt the same.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto sighed softly. The velvety heat enveloping his member was incredible and despite wanting to move so much; to thrust inside that tight heat surrounding him, Yamamoto didn't want to hurt Tsuna either, so he quietly waited for the brunet to adjust. The sound of heavy breathing filled the air for too long before Yamamoto realised that Tsuna was, in fact, deliberately staying still. "Tsuna...~"

"What is it, Takeshi~?" Tsuna answered cheerfully, squeezing around the hot arousal within him teasingly. "Sorry, Takeshi. I don't know~"

Yamamoto growled, "_Boss_. Move. **Now.**"

"So bossy~" Tsuna murmured. "Wonder who's the boss here..."

With some help from Yamamoto, Tsuna slowly raised his hips, sliding slowly off his boyfriend before slamming back down harshly. Tsuna moaned throatily as he started to bounce on Yamamoto's lap, sending the spring water splashing everywhere. Tsuna gasped softly as he slammed back down at different angles, trying to find the one spot within hi—

"—_Ohh!_"

Yamamoto gave a strangled groan when the heat surrounding his heat tightened considerably. "T-Tight..."

Tsuna moaned, "You're just... big...!"

Yamamoto smirked, "But you like that, don't you, Boss?" He purred into Tsuna's ears. Gripping the brunet's hips, Yamamoto slammed Tsuna down on his lap as he thrust upwards into the sensitive mess of muscles within Tsuna, smirking as his boyfriend screamed in pleasure. "Well, Boss~?" Yamamoto grunted as he repeated the motion, abusing the sweet spot within Tsuna mercilessly.

"Yes!" Tsuna howled, tears streaming down his cheeks by the sheer pleasure of it all. "Ta-Takeshi..." He moaned out. "The wa—_ahh_—the w-water... is go-going in...!" Tsuna cried. "H-hot...! It's so hot...! Ta-Takeshi...~!"

The lewd moans spilling from Tsuna's lips was draining Yamamoto's normally-abundant-patience. Yamamoto growled throatily as he pulled Tsuna off him (smirking at the whine of protest his boyfriend made) before bending him over the edge of the hot spring. Without any warning, Yamamoto thrust back into Tsuna's prostrate. The new position allowed Yamamoto to slam deeper into Tsuna and he abused it thoroughly. He lifted a hand off Tsuna's hips and began twisting and pulling at the brunet's nipples again, eliciting more and more noises from Tsuna.

"T-Takeshi...!" Tsuna cried, his body already trembling from what's to happen.

Yamamoto understood, of course, and removed his hand from Tsuna's chest, trailing it southward to grip the brunet's neglected arousal, pumping it harshly as he slammed faster and deeper into Tsuna's prostrate.

"TAKESHI!"

Tsuna screamed as he came, milky white fluid splurting from the tip of his member, covering Yamamoto's hand completely while the rest splattered on the walls of the hot spring. Yamamoto grunted and moved faster, his thrust becoming much more primal before he finally stilled, liquid heat filling Tsuna in spurts. The brunet moaned weakly as the mixture of Yamamoto's release and the warm spring water filled him up to the brim. Yamamoto barely had enough strength to settle in the hot spring, pulling Tsuna down with him. A strangled groan came from Tsuna as he felt the sticky fluids dripping from him and mixing into the spring water around them.

"Takeshi...~" Tsuna whined softly, resting his head on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Mmm...?"

"We can't sleep here, Tsuna. We'll get heat stroke." Yamamoto chided. "...Tsuna?"

The raven chuckled. It was too late. The exhausted brunet was already fast asleep. Yamamoto laughed and shook his head, settling in the warmth water. He'll get the both of them out in a while, but for now, the warm water was surprisingly relaxing. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Tsuna's sweat-drenched hair, "I love you, Tsuna."

"...love you too... 'keshi..."

* * *

A/N: Never actually been to a hot spring before, hopefully it's accurate enough. And yeah, Hibari totally bit them to death for daring to, umm, go at in his hot spring—err, I mean, HQ. And by them, I mean Tsuna. Or rather, mostly Tsuna. *ignores screams of protest in the background*

So there! That's all for this time! Thank you for reading as always~ And Lightning515, have an awesome day~! :D

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
